ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sasha Sisters World Tour
The Sasha Sisters World Tour is a concert debut by singer/actress Keke Palmer as well as actresses Shanica Knowles and Paige Hurd as the R&B female group, The Sasha Sisters. It will launch in support of The Sasha Sister's debut album, The Sasha Sisters. The world tour will begin in North America on May 24, 2013 and will conclude in Australia on November 15, 2013. Tour dates } |- |June 8, 2011 |Ottawa |Scotiabank Place |- |June 10, 2011 |rowspan="2"|Montreal |rowspan="2"|Bell Centre |- |June 11, 2011 |- |June 14, 2011 |Auburn Hills |rowspan="3"|United States |Palace of Auburn Hills |- |June 15, 2011 |Chicago |United Center |- |June 16, 2011 |Minneapolis |Target Center |- |June 18, 2011 |Winnipeg |rowspan="6"|Canada |MTS Centre |- |June 19, 2011 |Saskatoon |Credit Union Centre |- |June 21, 2011 |Calgary |Scotiabank Saddledome |- |June 22, 2011 |Edmonton |Rexall Place |- |June 24, 2011 |rowspan="2"|Vancouver |rowspan="2"|Rogers Arena |- |June 25, 2011 |- |June 28, 2011 |Los Angeles |rowspan="17"|United States |Staples Center |- |June 29, 2011 |Anaheim |Honda Center |- |June 30, 2011 |Oakland |Oracle Arena |- |July 2, 2011 |Las Vegas |Mandalay Bay Events Center |- |July 4, 2011 |Albuquerque |The Pavilion |- |July 8, 2011 |Dallas |American Airlines Center |- |July 9, 2011 |Houston |Toyota Center |- |July 11, 2011 |Birmingham |BJCC Arena |- |July 12, 2011 |Atlanta |Chastain Park Amphitheatre |- |July 14, 2011 |Sunrise |BankAtlantic Center |- |July 16, 2011 |Greensboro |Greensboro Coliseum |- |July 17, 2011 |Atlantic City |Borgata Event Center |- |July 19, 2011 |Uniondale |Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum |- |July 21, 2011 |East Rutherford |Izod Center |- |July 22, 2011 |Uncasville |Mohegan Sun Arena |- |July 23, 2011 |Philadelphia |Wells Fargo Center |- |July 24, 2011 |Boston |TD Garden |- |August 5, 2011 |Bridgetown |Barbados |Kensington Oval |- !colspan="4" | Europe |- |August 15, 2011 |Helsinki ||Finland |Hietaranta Beach |- |August 17, 2011 |rowspan="2"|Bergen |rowspan="2"|Norway |rowspan="2"|Koengen |- |August 18, 2011 |- |August 20, 2011 |Weston |rowspan="2"|England |Weston Park |- |August 21, 2011 |Chelmsford |Hylands Park |- !colspan="4" | South America |- ||September 17, 2011 ||São Paulo |rowspan="4"|Brazil ||Arena Anhembi |- |September 18, 2011 |Belo Horizonte |Mineirinho Arena |- |September 21, 2011 |Brasília |Nilson Nelson Arena |- |September 23, 2011 |Rio de Janeiro |Parque Olímpico Cidade do Rock |- !colspan="4" | Europe'''Additional dates in Europe: * * * * |- |September 29, 2011 |rowspan="3"|Belfast |rowspan="3"|Northern Ireland |rowspan="3"|Odyssey Arena |- |September 30, 2011 |- |October 1, 2011 |- |October 3, 2011 |Dublin |Ireland |The O2 |- |October 5, 2011 |rowspan="2"|London |rowspan="4"|England |rowspan="2"|The O2 Arena |- |October 6, 2011 |- |October 7, 2011 |Liverpool |Echo Arena Liverpool |- |October 9, 2011 |Manchester |Manchester Arena |- |October 10, 2011 |rowspan="2"|Glasgow |rowspan="2"|Scotland |rowspan="2"|Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre |- |October 11, 2011 |- |October 13, 2011 |London |rowspan="3"|England |The O2 Arena |- |October 15, 2011 |Birmingham |LG Arena |- |October 16, 2011 |Newcastle |Metro Radio Arena |- |October 19, 2011 |Lyon |rowspan="3"|France |Halle Tony Garnier |- |October 20, 2011 |rowspan="2"|Paris |rowspan="2"|Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy |- |October 21, 2011 |- |October 22, 2011 |Antwerp |Belgium |Sportpaleis |- |October 25, 2011 |Munich |rowspan="2"|Germany |Olympiahalle |- |October 26, 2011 |Frankfurt |Festhalle Frankfurt |- |October 28, 2011 |Herning |Denmark |Jyske Bank Boxen |- |October 30, 2011 |Oslo |Norway |Oslo Spektrum |- |November 1, 2011 |Stockholm |Sweden |Ericsson Globe |- |November 4, 2011 |Hannover |rowspan="2"|Germany |TUI Arena |- |November 5, 2011 |Leipzig |Arena Leipzig |- |November 7, 2011 |Zurich |Switzerland |Hallenstadion |- |November 8, 2011 |Cologne |Germany |Lanxess Arena |- |November 9, 2011 |Arnhem |Netherlands |GelreDome XS |- |November 11, 2011 |Antwerp |Belgium |Sportpaleis |- |November 13, 2011 |rowspan="3"|London |rowspan="7"|England |rowspan="3"|The O2 Arena |- |November 14, 2011 |- |November 15, 2011 |- |November 18, 2011 |Birmingham |LG Arena |- |November 19, 2011 |Sheffield |Motorpoint Arena Sheffield |- |November 21, 2011 |Manchester |Manchester Arena |- |November 22, 2011 |Nottingham |Capital FM Arena Nottingham |- |November 23, 2011 |Glasgow |Scotland |Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre |- |November 25, 2011 |Dublin |Ireland |The O2 |- |November 27, 2011 |Newcastle |rowspan="6"|England |Metro Radio Arena |- |November 28, 2011 |Manchester |Manchester Arena |- |November 29, 2011 |Birmingham |National Indoor Arena |- |December 1, 2011 |London |The O2 Arena |- |December 2, 2011 |Manchester |Manchester Arena |- |December 3, 2011 |London |The O2 Arena (London)|The O2 Arena |- |December 4, 2011 |Hamburg |Germany |O2 World Hamburg |- |December 6, 2011 |Łódź |Poland |Atlas Arena |- |December 7, 2011 |Prague |Czech Republic |O2 Arena |- |December 8, 2011 |Budapest |Hungary |Budapest Sports Arena |- |December 10, 2011 |Zurich |Switzerland |Hallenstadion |- |December 11, 2011 |Turin |rowspan="2"|Italy |Torino Palasport Olimpico |- |December 12, 2011 |Milan |Mediolanum Forum |- |December 14, 2011 |Barcelona |rowspan="2"|Spain |Palau Sant Jordi |- |December 15, 2011 |Madrid |Palacio de Deportes |- |December 17, 2011 |Lisbon |Portugal |Pavilhão Atlântico |- |December 20, 2011 |rowspan="3"|London |rowspan="3"|England |rowspan="3"|The O2 Arena |- |December 21, 2011 |- |December 22, 2011 |- |} ;Additional Notes * '''A During the second performances in Toronto and Montreal, Rihanna was joined by Drake during "What's My Name?". * B''' During the performance in Uniondale, Rihanna was joined onstage by Kanye West during "Run This Town" and "All of the Lights". * '''C During the performance in East Rutherford, Rihanna was joined onstage by Jay-Z during "Run This Town" and "Umbrella". ;Music festivals and other miscellaneous performances : This concert is a part of On the Beach : These concerts are a part of Bergen Calling : These concerts are a part of V Festival : This concert is a part of Rock in Rio : This concert is a part of Jingle Bell Ball ;Cancellations and rescheduled shows References